


I Remember When I Was A Kid...

by Moviemuncher



Category: The Expendables
Genre: Infrequent Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorn remembers when he was a kid, and how this incredible guy made him feel not so alone in a place that was new and scary.<br/>Somehow throwing a ball in the hangar brings him to an amazing realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember When I Was A Kid...

A ball thuds against the boss' shoulder and there's a intake of breath from everybody but the senior member who held various smirks instead. Barney, who'd been fussing with some maps turned around, picked it up and gave it an amused huff. Mars who had unfortunately launched it looked stricken. Instead of over reacting or shouting at them for being immature, Barney tosses it lightly to Smilee. 

"Don't look so worried."

For some reason, Barney seems more familiar than ever.

Thorn remembers when he was a kid, when he was 8, in 1996. He'd just moved onto a new street, in a whole new town so he knew nobody. He had no friends at all and every afternoon after school or on the weekend he'd sit on tge garden wall facing the 'field'. 

The field was just a patch of grass about two houses wide and one house across. Some kids would play there but they always looked impatient and annoyed. So Thorn never approached them, too scared. After about a month of living in that town, he was sat on the wall again when a guy came traipsing down the street wearing army fatigues, a large duffel over his shoulder, followed by a similarly dressed man who was talking to him. Every kid on the field cheered and the guy waved with a grin, his previously brooding expression gone. 

"Con, Woodsmith fucked this mission up. He's on his last leg, I don't care if you like him, I do too but if he endangers the team..." the guy shrugged as he walked past Thorn on the wall and threw his duffel into next door's garden. 

"Now, bye." His friend sighed but gave him a tolerant smirk.

"You and those kids."  
He shook his head and moved on, walking down the street without a backwards glance. The dark haired man watched him go but then jogged across the road to the other kids. 

"Hey guys, was youse good while I was away?" there was a chorus of assent. 

"Great, now what are we playing today?" He asked and one kid held up a rugby ball. "Football, alright; lets go. Usual teams?" 

Thorn looked down at his boots. He didn't like football but he wanted to play. The kids were cheering and talking and laughing but he was on his own and bored. He saw a pair of boots before he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he looked up at the tall Italian-American man with drooping brown eyes that seemed so sad even though they glittered with life, Thorn had seen his look though, from before, the dark one. 

"Hey kid, what's your name?" He asked kindly, his broad shoulders hunching as he knelt slightly to Thorn's level. 

"Thorn" he'd said nervously. 

"Hi Thorn, I'm Barney. Me and the other kids were wondering if you wanted to come play?" 

"Im not very good" Thorn frowned, hoping it didn't matter. 

The guy gave him a shrug; "we ain't professionals neither kid, besides you look bored. C'mon." He gestured for Thorn to follow so he hopped off the wall and walked by the big man's side. 

"Alright, this is Thorn. He's on your team" Barney announced loudly then leaned to Thorn and said, quietly, "we don't do proper football. You just basically tackle me."

Thorn nodded earnestly and joined the other kids. He heard Barney shout a countdown over screaming kids but he couldn't focus on him, he just tried to stay up as jostling bodies pushed him as they charged at Barney who had the ball, and yet the energy was contagious so Thorn piled on Barney like the other kids, Barney was being weighed down by kids dangling from his arms, shoulders, waist and legs and he buckles. 

Fortunately he's careful enough not to crush the kids and he throws the ball. The other kids let go  
instantly and attack it but Thorn offers Barney a hand up who gives him an amused smile but humours him by taking his hand and letting Thorn 'pull' him up. He ruffles Thorn's short hair and runs off, Thorn feels as though he should be offended by the patronising gesture but he's not. In fact, he was so pleased he could feel a goofy grin splitting his face. 

Eventually they call it quits, Barney telling kids to get home for their tea (it was half five). Only Thorn was left, as he told Barney his mom worked at home so she wouldn't start cooking until six. Barney sat on the grass and Thorn sits too. Thorn watches as Barney's exuberant energy dims a little and Thorn can see a few more lines on his face.

"So how old are you Thorn?" Barney asks, cutting through his thoughts. 

"I'm eight, how old are you?" Thorn asked without guile. Barney laughed anyway.

"Fifty, you believe that? Time flies kid, don't let anyone tell you different."

Thorn is surprised, he'd have said forty like his dad, forty five tops. His dad was ten years younger and had lots of gray hair, Barney didn't. 

"Thank you for letting me play, Barney." Thorn said shyly, and Barney nodded. 

"Don't worry about it. Anytime, the kids they like you, trust me I know." Barney gave him a serious look, "they don't bite. Well they might, don't let them get too close."

Thorn laughed and nodded. 

***

 

Thorn looked at his boss again, what a fucking coincidence. 

They're packing to leave to Bolivia when Barney walks past and Thorn could have sworn he muttered something like 'told you they liked you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a little review, feedback is always nice.


End file.
